Old Friends: New Memories
by ScissorsAndTape
Summary: Written for naley4eva93's Airport Challenge. Chad and Sharpay meet each other at the Airport.  ONESHOT


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL  
A/N: Written for naley4eva92 airport challenge. Is unbeta'd so i apologise in advance

Sharpay Evans.  
A theatre star.  
She had always aspired to be one and she had achieved her goal.  
She was on her way to London to star in her first West End show.  
Walking through the airport trying to get to the Starbucks inside was a hard task considering the amount of people there but she was in need of a coffee fix.  
You would have thought that being a 28 year old who regularly flies she would be able to sleep on flights but no, she never could and she needed her coffee fix and her armful of magazines before she boarded any flight.  
The planes had disgusting coffee and boring, dull in-flight entertainment.  
Sharpay Evans was still a snob but what could she say?  
Her motto was don't change yourself to fit around others, let others change to fit around you.

---

Chad Danforth was a happy man.  
He had just received a strong triple shot - espresso from the nice lady at the Starbucks counter.  
Now all he needed was a seat, which was practically impossible considering the amount of people wanting coffee but he spotted a small table in the corner and he was a determined man. He was willing to beat anyone it took to get that seat.  
Luckily he didn't have to.  
Well okay he did. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a young couple making their way to the table but he was older and he was first and besides, they didn't look too sad at the fact someone took the table before him. So it didn't really count.  
He didn't see the annoyed woman behind them.

---

Sharpay wasn't very happy.  
A young couple were in her way and if it weren't for them she would have bagged the last table for herself.  
Stupid afro man took the table and she was left standing holding handbag containing her precious magazines and her white chocolate mocha.  
_Argh!_  
Stupid afro man reminded her of stupid Chad Danforth with the big hair and the stupid little basketball sticker the side of his bag.  
_Wait? Could that actually be stupid Chad Danforth?  
Hmm…_  
She casually walked near the table just so she could see if it was him. So as she walked past she peered out of the side of her dark tinted Armani shades to check.  
Afro? Check  
Tall? Check (even from sitting down you could tell he was tall)  
Sport obsessed? Check (his choice of newspaper article and his sticker proves it)  
Annoying? Check (he stole _her_ table)  
It WAS Chad Danforth.  
_Hmm…  
Should she talk to him?_  
Before she had the chance to her phone rang and without even checking Caller ID she answered her phone.

"Sharpay Evans speaking"

"Oh Ryan it's just you… I mean I thought it was some people from London"

"Of course you're important bro…stop laughing I thought you were really upset then."

"Oh, why bother checking Caller ID"

"I know argh Ryan stop it!"

"Hey bro I love you and all, but I'll see you in a few days so don't start fretting"

"You idiot, you're on the set and you're ringing me?"

"Dude, just because you're the star doesn't mean you can be stuck up about it"

"I'm stuck up because I am."

"Go and do your film, I'll speak to you as soon as I'm there and tell Kelsi hi for me and tell James and Emily their Aunt Sharpay loves them"

"I love you too bro"

"Cya"

---

"Sharpay Evans speaking"

_What?  
Sharpay Evans?  
No way!_  
As soon as he heard the name, Chad looked up.  
The woman didn't look like Sharpay Evans, her hair was brown and short-ish but she did have what looked like designer glasses on so maybe.

"I know argh Ryan stop it!"

Wait, did she just say Ryan?  
This IS definitely Sharpay Evans if she's talking to Ryan Evans.

"Cya"

_Hmm…  
Seeing a girl you briefly kina dated 10 years ago could be slightly weird but hey, she's a friend._

_---_

Sharpay had just got off the phone to Ryan when she heard a voice calling her name from the right. Chad.

"Sharpay Evans"

"Chad Danforth"

"Sit down, mountain lion"

"How dare you!" She was offended by the use of her old nickname.

"I was joking"

"It's not a very good one", she said whilst sitting down in the seat opposite Chad.

"I know, I'm sorry?"

"Apology accepted. So how you been?"

"I've been good for the past erm what is it 10 years, what about you?"

"I've been great, Broadway and now West End"

"I know"

"What?" Sharpay was taken aback from this news

"My mother, remember she was obsessed with theatre?"  
"Yes" Urging him to go on.

"Well when you had just done Chicago, I think it was, my mother decided to come to house especially to say my ex-girlfriend was super successful now. It was news that wasn't worthy of a telephone call but a visit." To this Sharpay laughed at memories of the woman who she thought was a little like Ms Darbus.

"Tell her I said hi, and does she know that we didn't really properly date?"

"What? Was I supposed to tell her that we 'dated' as our friends believed we were enemies and we wanted to shock them by a stupid little prank? No one knows, not even Troy!" To this Sharpay laughed some more and remembered the party at which they came up with the stupid idea.

"You're right, Ryan doesn't even know the truth. So you have any _real_relationships since then?"

"Plenty and I'm now a happily married. What about you?"

"Engaged to the best person in the world" She said showing him her ring finger.

"Wow, Anyway, you look different" He said pointing to her hair?

"Thank you, it's different from before but I like it. What about you? Mr. Afro- Styled -Sport-Obsessed-Man?"

"Me, I'm just an average man working in a top notch company. It's fun, not what I thought I would be ten years ago but it's great. The annoying thing is the meetings across the world."

"Ah, where you travelling to today?"

"Australia, and I'm guessing you're to London?"

"Right and I have an hour to kill before boarding"

"I have two!"

"Unlucky!"

"Yeah, yeah, so you kept in contact with anyone over the years?

"Ryan…obviously"

"Well that's expected, I haven't talked to him in a while actually"

"You kept in contact with him?"

"Yes, so I know about his big superstar status, well actually even if I didn't keep in contact with him I just have look on the cover of magazines…"

"Did you know Kelsi's expecting again?"

"Really! Now I have to ring them soon and send my congratulations"

This Chad Danforth was a little different to the she remembered. He was… she didn't know how to describe it.

"Sharpay?"

"Oh sorry, yes"

"I was asking who else you kept in touch with"

"Oh, no-one else except for Ryan and of course Kelsi once Ryan and Kelsi met again after university and fell in love and all that jazz. What about you?"

"Troy, Jason, Zeke and a few of the members of the team."

"Oh cool, what about Gabriella and Taylor?"

"Staying in contact with Taylor would have been awkward and same with Gabriella I mean after her and Troy broke up, you know what I mean?"

"They broke up? They seemed like they would be together forever!"

"They broke up a couple of years after high school, anyway"

"Wow, soo"

"So how's the coffee?"

"How's the coffee? That's a lame topic!"

"It is not!"

"Is so"

The two carried on talking non stop for the next half hour or so until they both heard…

"Passengers boarding flight number BA2323 to London please go to gate number 7"

"That's me"

"I guessed"

"I really don't want to go"

"Yeah, it's been fun"

"Gah, now I need to catch a long flight. I hate it already!"

"Shar, just get on the plane and go conquer the West End!"

"You want to get rid of me that badly, huh?", she replied whilst packing her bag.

"Indeed I do", and for that Chad received a playful smack on the arm quickly followed by a hug.

"I'll see you around"

"Have a nice flight"

"You too"

And with that Sharpay just left the stupid afro man at his table with a smile on her face.

---

Chad saw her walk off and was thinking the whole time how Sharpay Evans really had changed over the past ten years and how it was a change for the better. He then decided to finish his third cup of coffee before taking out his cell.

"Hi Kels, you'll never guess what!"

"How did you know I just met Sharpay?"

"Ah, she just texted you!"

"Oh, congratulations by the way"

---

This really was a day of old friends and new memories.

END

Hope you liked it.  
Please Review


End file.
